


Babysitting Duty

by mcschnuggles



Series: Activating Regression Protocol [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Christine gets the chance to look after Jeremy, but it doesn't go quite as she expected.





	Babysitting Duty

Christine sighs and drops her eyes back down to her homework.

Michael warned her that Jeremy could be extremely low maintenance, but she’d never expected this. He hadn’t said a word to her since Michael dropped him off. Instead, he’d shuffled into the living room and pulled out a coloring book, one that he was very protective of. Anytime she even tried to sneak a glance, he’d guard it with his arms and press himself into a corner.

She glances back into the living room to see that Jeremy still hasn’t moved from his spot. He too glances up, like he instantly knows he’s being watched, and Christine tries to make it look like she isn’t staring and busies herself with her math homework. 

Is it because he’s shy? Big Jeremy so obviously has a crush on her, but she was hoping little Jeremy might be a tad more outgoing. Or at the very least, show some sign of being able to tolerate her. She’s not good at this. Not at all.

“’Stine?” Jeremy shifts uncomfortably, keeping his coloring book against his chest.

Christine perks up. “Hi, Jeremy.” He looks anxious. Had something happened?

With shaking hands, he lowers the coloring book from his chest and takes a single piece of paper. “This is for you ’cause Chloe said Peridot is your favorite.”

Christine gasps softly as she gets a good look at the picture. It’s extremely well-colored. Different shades of colors blend into one another seamlessly. It must’ve taken him hours to do this. Was this what he’d been working on this entire time?

“Oh, Jeremy, it’s beautiful. Can I really have this?”

Jeremy nods.

“Thank you.” She sets the paper aside, a sly look in her eye. “Say, you’re not scared of monsters are you?”

Jeremy’s eyes grow wide, but he shrugs in an attempt to look brave.

Christine dramatically swipes at her forehead. “Phew. That’s a relief.” She grins. “Because here comes the cuddle monster!”

Jeremy squeaks as she pulls him into a big hug.

“And I eat sweet little boys like you for breakfast!” She presses her mouth to his cheek in an attempt to “eat” him. “Num num num num!”

Jeremy squirms and shrieks with laughter, the entire time through, until he’s out of breath and still barely containing his giggles.

Christine cuddles him close. This was exactly what she’d wanted from today.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
